Just tonight
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiriBakuWeek2k18 / Día 2 ] Simplemente asintió, repetidas veces, poniendo sus manos como escudo mientras detenía las flores—: No te preocupes Bakugo, aunque me hayas dicho esto todos seguimos aterrorizados contigo.


**Just tonight.**

* * *

En respuesta al segundo reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18** , se supone que esto debió subirse ayer pero, bueno, lol

 **Prompt:** Cita falsa AU / baile de primavera.

* * *

Justo en el momento en que puso un pie fuera, sabía que se arrepentiría de eso los minutos y horas siguientes.

Pero Mina no perdonaba.

Allí estaba, caminando justo a la entrada del gimnasio escolar donde se llevaría a cabo aquella estupidez; incluso aunque intentaba arrastrar los pies para posponer la derrota inminente, con los dientes trabados bajo los labios sólo pudo reconocer a Kirishima quien estaba allí casi en la entrada, platicando con Tetsutetsu y Shinsou quien sostenía la mano de Deku.

 _Maldición, creo que realmente me gusta el pelos de mierda._

Caminaba al lado de Mina, quien cada tanto soltaba una risita extraña a su lado, incluso entre el menosprecio de su mirada, la chica peli-rosa no dejaba de hacer esos incómodos ruidos cuando casi estuvieron junto a Kirishima, Bakugo carraspeó, atrayendo su atención.

—¡Ah, Bakugo! ¡Te ves muy varonil con ese traje! —Bakugo podía relacionar su propia percepción de Kirishima con esa frase en miles de formas diferentes. Mientras Bakugo vestía un tuxedo de incluso camisa negra y moño rojo, Kirishima vestía un tuxedo blanco con camisa negra y moño blanco. _Tranquilo_ , se dijo a sí mismo, de repente sintiéndose nervioso ¿y por qué tenía qué estarlo? Oh, el cielo bien sabía que él pertenecía bien abajo y el demonio estaba detrás de todo lo que hacía.

 _Es decir, creo que realmente me gusta estar con él, será mejor que le demuestre cómo me siento._

—Te ves como la mierda.

 _¿Por qué eres así, imbécil?_

Aprovechó la distracción momentánea, cuando Tetsutetsu y el resto se fueron, dejándolo allí solo con Kirishima justo en la entrada. Un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Mina le trajo a la realidad cuando ella caminó dentro del edificio colgada del brazo de Sero.

—Escucha, si te ríes de lo que voy a decirte, te mato. —Kirishima asintió, cuando un ramo de gerberas rojas le golpeó el rostro y estornudó por el detalle—. Mina hizo una apuesta conmigo y perdí, por lo que se supone que debo tener una cita contigo y debes ser mi pareja de este estúpido baile de mierda, entraremos y fingiremos ser una puñetera pareja de baile ¿entendiste, pelos de mierda? Ahora toma las putas flores.

Kirishima intentó procesar la información tan rápido como esta salía de la boca de Bakugo, y es que joder, que Kirishima era un poco lento con tanta información que lo golpeaba de repente. Simplemente asintió, repetidas veces, poniendo sus manos como escudo mientras detenía las flores—: No te preocupes Bakugo, aunque me hayas dicho esto todos seguimos aterrorizados contigo.

—Gracias.

Es así, como ambos se dirigieron dentro del gimnasio.

Ambos intentaron comportarse de la manera más natural posible; esto incluía a Bakugo y su cara de oler mierda y la simpática sonrisa de Kirishima, que, secretamente; se había acrecentado por las flores que ahora llevaba consigo. Bakugo metió las manos en los bolsillos descuidadamente, dirigiéndose a la misma mesa donde Kaminari les hacía señas para instalarse. —¡Hola, chicos!

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola!

—Todos ustedes parecen robots sólo repitiendo hola tras hola, deberían darle un poco de emoción. —Uraraka se acercó a ellos con su lustroso vestido rosa, riéndose de ellos mientras continuaba comiendo galletas del centro de mesa—. ¡Luces bien, Kiris-

—Hey, imbéciles. —Bakugo llegó al lado de Kirishima, sentándose del lado derecho, observándolos a todos quienes le saludaron, quizá no tan efusivamente como él.

El baile dio inicio; la decoración floral (tan original para un baile de primavera) relucía entre los fluorescentes de colores vibrantes y cierto toque de luces blancas que estaban por provocarle un ataque epiléptico a los presentes. Los profesores estaban reunidos todos en una esquina; en una mesa dispuesta sólo para ellos. Midnight constantemente movía el hombro de Aizawa quien prometía quedarse dormido. —… Así que básicamente el cuerpo es 70% agua, lo que nos vuelve pepinos con ansiedad.

—Discúlpame, con la dosis perfecta de alcohol dentro de mí, perfectamente puedo ser un pepinillo.

Todos miraron a Aizawa, pensando si era mejor tenerlo despierto o dormido. Hizashi no volvió a hacer una broma durante toda la noche.

Del otro lado, en el centro de la pista, podías observar a los alumnos bailando unos pegados de otros y las risas o pláticas que se llevaban a cabo incluso sobre la música estridente. Bakugo se acomodó mejor, cruzando la pierna de manera elegante y alisándose el traje un poco pues ellos continuaban en la mesa; Kirishima no era bueno bailando y Bakugo claramente conocía la dignidad mejor que nadie, así que no había emitido palabra alguna para dirigirse a la pista. Después de todo era una cita falsa, bastaba con estar juntos ¿no?

—Oye, Bakugo. —la sonrisa radiante de Kirishima le devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole observarle con aburrimiento—. ¿No te dolió cuando te caíste…

—… del puto cielo? No voy a darte mi número de teléfono, pelos de mierda.

Silencio.

—No, me refiero, cuando llegaste con Mina hace un rato te vi trastabillar del uber y caíste sobre una de tus rodillas ¿no te dolió?

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

—Oh, es cierto viejo, todos lo vimos. —Kaminari volvió a tomar de su refresco en el vaso rojo. La siguiente escena es Kaminari terminando del otro lado del salón por el golpe propinado por Bakugo. Kirishima contuvo la risa, mientras Bakugo incómodo se acomodaba mejor en su asiento y el pelirrojo negaba divertido con su cabeza. Algo como una piscina cálida de sentimientos gorgoreaba dentro de su pecho cuando lo veía allí a un lado de él. Sabía que todo era falso, sabía que era solamente con una apuesta con Mina ¿y qué importaba? Si al final de entre todos los que pudo escoger para llevar a cabo esa cita, lo escogió a él. La simplicidad lo atraía y lo aterraba de la misma manera.

—Bakugo. —de nuevo, allí estaba llamándole. Pero esta vez, la sonrisa de Kirishima removió algo dentro de Bakugo, le miró de reojo, como si no quisiera ponerle atención, como si no estuviera pasando un buen momento incluso con las bromas de por medio—. ¿Sabías que puedo sostener todo el mundo en mis manos?

Bakugo lo miró, frunciendo el ceño con irritación. ¿Por qué Eijiro podía ser tan imbécil a veces? Bakugo sacó todo el aire de su organismo en una exhalación cansada, Kaminari, Sero y Mina se quedaron en silencio por segundos, escuchando con atención la plática de esos dos.

—Eso es imposib—

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el pelirrojo ya había tomado el rostro de Bakugo entre sus manos. El tacto era suave, no había jalones ni forcejeo, incluso sus palmas eran cálidas y la piel se sentía ligeramente callosa, tal vez por que Kirishima era fan de levantar pesas. Un sonido ahogado abandonó la boca de Kaminari y fue suficiente para que Bakugo cerrara los ojos con una vena hinchada en su frente; incluso aunque quisiera refutar, ese hueco cálido en su pecho estaba incendiándose, estaba volviéndolo loco y aún cuando bien pudo mandarlo al hospital con heridas severas, sólo soltó un suspiro que nadie alcanzó a escuchar, y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, sólo fue conocido por el pelirrojo.

—Basta, tengo reputación.

Esa noche el baile fue interrumpido por la camilla que mandaron pedir al 911 pues Mina se desmayó.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **No sé qué es esto lmao, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **(+)** Las gerberas representan el amor pasional y pueden considerarse como un símbolo de agresividad hacia la otra persona o cualquier presencia de peligro que se puede presentar.


End file.
